During the last several years low-cut or footlet-type athletic socks have become quite popular, especially amongst lady golfers and tennis players. While male athletes also wear the footlet-type sock the demand for decorative type footlets is not as great with males as with females. The footlets for female athletes have included several types of unique decorations around the top. Some have included ribbons around the upper edge or welt, pom-poms around the rear thereof, and some have included a combination of both.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,274,804 to Thornburg et al describes and illustrates such a sock that has a roll top construction with terry loops on the inside. A rear and forward tab are knit and caused to roll down upon themselves when emplaced on the foot of the wearer. Such products have been generally acceptable; however, are open to some comfort objections. The front rolled down portion tends to work beneath the tongue of the shoe where its thickness causes discomfort to the wearer. U.S. Pat. No. 3,990,115 to Nester is illustrative of an alternate approach of the earlier mentioned Thornburg et al patent. In this sock the sides are tacked down to better cause the front and rear portions to conform to the configuration of the shoe.